


You're Mine For The Night (And Forever)

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Series: Smash, Kiss or Pass [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fucking, G!P, G!P Kara Danvers, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Love, Love Confessions, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, There's some feelings in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: It's Girls Night and the SuperFriends decide to play a little game of "Smash, Kiss or Pass" and, apparently, Lena Luthor would smash Supergirl and Kara is not okay with that.(The G!P version)-"Supergirl.""Holy shit, yes!" Lena put her glass down and leaned forward with wide eyes. "I would totally smash her, like, there's no doubt in the world I would do it!"If anyone realized how hard Kara was grabbing the arm of her couch so hard it bent, no one said a thing.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer (mentioned), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Series: Smash, Kiss or Pass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658155
Comments: 27
Kudos: 899
Collections: 5sk





	You're Mine For The Night (And Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I was writing it, I couldn't decide how I wanted it to go, so I wrote two versions of this fic. There's this one, the G!P one, and there's another one, with no G!P, just same old lesbian sex. If you're not into G!P, just go read the other one, I will link it down below. No need to say anything harmful about it, 'cus I wrote one for you as well! Don't worry!
> 
> English is not my first language (it's Portuguese if anyone ever wondered), so please forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> Go follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor!

_[Link for the other Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072209) _

"Nikole Kidman."

"Pass."

"Julia Roberts."

"Pass."

"Wow, you're a hard one to please." Nia laughed as she tried to think of another name. She had named almost every actress and actor she could think of and the only two times she had a different response from Lena was Cate Blanchett and Rihanna.

They were probably a little drunk, to be honest.

"Sandra Bullock."

"No, her nose freaks me out. Pass." Lena took another sip of her wine and smiled.

They had started that Girls Night by playing Life, but they all got bored and Nia suggested they played something funnier. Everyone deflected her idea of "Never Have I Ever" and "Truth or Dare", but "Smash, Kiss or Pass" seemed fair enough. It started by someone saying a name and everyone would give their answers, but at some point, Nia realized that Lena had passed every single person that was brought, so she made it her personal mission to find people she would smash. Lena yet had to "kiss" someone and she wouldn't be happy until she got a reaction from the woman. The two she said she would smash were followed by a shrug and that's not what she wanted.

She wanted the same reaction Lyra had when she said she would smash Keanu Reeves.

She wouldn't settle for less.

"Anne Hathaway."

"Pass."

Alex scoffed when she watched Nia deflate on her seat again. "I think you should give up, Nia. We're in this for hours."

"Only half an hour." Nia stuck her tongue out to the director, before returning with a newfound joy to Lena. "Superman."

"Jesus Christ, no!" That was more reaction than any of her other answers, but not the way she wanted it to be. "It's a solid pass." Lena shook her head and, with a deep frown, drank the rest of her wine.

Kara instantly jumped to her feet, the only sobber person in their group, and took Lena's glass to fill it again. She glared when her sister and Maggie shoved their own beer bottles in her face but took them all the same. She made a quick run to the kitchen and came back in time to hear the next person Nia decided to ask, handing everyone their drinks.

"Flash."

"Cute, but pass."

"Sara Lance."

"No."

"Black Widow."

"Sounds like a suicide. Pass."

"Supergirl."

And maybe it was because Lena drank all her wine in two gulps or maybe it was because everyone seemed lost in other conversations, clearly bored by the game by now, or maybe it was because Lena was without a doubt drunk by that point, but that caused the reaction Nia was looking for.

"Holy shit, yes!" Lena put her glass down and leaned forward with wide eyes. "I would totally smash her, like, there's no doubt in the world I would do it!"

Satisfied, Nia started saying names for the whole group again, Lena leaned back on her chair once more and everyone else slowly started to join them. Maggie and Alex got into a discussion when Alex passed Maggie's favorite singer, and Nia passed out where she was sitting on the floor.

If anyone realized how hard Kara was grabbing the arm of her couch so hard it bent, no one said a thing.

* * *

So apparently Lena would smash her.

Well, not her, Supergirl.

But she was Supergirl.

They are the same person.

Alien.

Whatever.

The point is that Lena said she would smash Supergirl, and she's Supergirl, so that meant Lena would smash her.

How Kara was supposed to live knowing that now was beyond her.

After everyone left her apartment that night, Kara had stayed awake for hours, Lena’s words running around her head like a mantra.

That was wrong on so many levels. First, because she shouldn’t have feelings for her best friend, easy like that. Second, because Lena had no idea she, Kara, was Supergirl. And, third, it was wrong because Lena wasn’t authorized to look gorgeous like that and have that damn smirk on her face when she said to a room full of people that she would smash Kara.

Not Kara, Supergirl.

And she needed to keep reminding herself of that. Not Kara, Supergirl. Her alter-ego, not her.

They had lunch the very next day like it was a common thing for them to do, and Kara had barely said a word during all the time, too busy keeping her eyes glued at her plate, trying so hard not to look up at Lena because she was sure it would break her. For the first time since she met Lena, Kara was relieved after dropping Lena back at her office. She waved at Jess, who was talking on two phones at the same time and walked away as fast as she could without running.

She should get a hold on her feelings, it was getting ridiculous.

It didn’t help that she knew now that Lena was into women because it didn’t mean she would ever feel something for Kara. They were friends, they were best friends, and having those thoughts about Lena was just another break of her trust.

But it wasn’t fair how good she looked.

Honestly.

How Kara was supposed to resist when Lena quirked her eyebrow and smiled at her like _that_? How could she not have some very impure thoughts when Lena was using those tight skirts or, oh God, the three pieces suits?

And now she knew Lena would smash her!

No, no! Not her, Supergirl.

Needless to say, she didn’t do much work that day.

* * *

It had become a nightly routine for Kara to check on Lena before she went home after finishing her rounds as Supergirl. She would drop by Alex to be sure she was fine, then she would fly to Lena’s penthouse next. She tried to tell herself it wasn’t weird to check on her best friend to be sure she was fine, but she did felt like a creep when she took a few minutes to just... watch her.

That didn’t mean she was going to stop checking up on Lena, not only because she could sleep better like that, but also because seeing the brunette’s face would help her calm down after a day fighting crime.

So it wasn’t unusual for her to fly by Lena’s penthouse late at night.

What was unusual was the breath hitching noise she heard from inside the apartment when she passed by her balcony.

Kara came to a sudden stop as she tried to shut down the rest of the world to focus solely on the noises inside Lena’s home. She tried to float a little bit closer, very aware of the sensors surrounding the space and how far she could go without sounding off the alarms. The noise appeared to be coming from Lena’s living room, but the curtains of her balcony’s door were partially closed and Kara could barely distinguish a shadow behind it.

She told herself Lena could be in danger. She told herself she had reasons to use her x-ray vision because Lena was making some unusual noises and she couldn’t see her from where she was standing, and the only way she could make sure the woman was fine was to use her powers. This way, she could see if Lena needed her help and go inside to save her or see that she was indeed fine and she could go home and sleep for another night.

So Kara took a deep breath to get ready for whatever she was going to see and narrowed her eyes a bit.

Except that she could never be prepared for what she saw.

When she finally found the spot Lena was located in her living room she can’t believe her eyes. Literally. She has to blink twice just to be sure and then she starts to think she is already at her own loft, sleeping, and that is just a dream.

It wouldn’t be the first one, to be fair.

Lena is lying on her couch, head resting in the armchair closer to Kara, both of her feet are flat against the white leather, her heels almost touching her ass, knees spread wide apart. Kara can’t see her face from that angle, or much of what is going on, but she can see her friend has her sweatpants pushed down to the middle of her thighs. One of her hands is clenching hard on the armrest she’s resting her head on and the other one is missing between her legs.

Again, Kara can’t see much from the angle they’re both located, but the pure image that she has is already enough to set her body on fire. For a second it’s like she lost all control over her body and she feels herself falling some good feet in the air before she can catch herself and fly high again. Her eyes felt glued to the scene displayed in front of her, all she can do is stare, unable to look away.

The guilty that builds up in her chest is almost enough to throw a cold wave on the growing bulge pressing hard against her suit. But it had been a long couple of weeks was she kept repeating Lena’s words on her head over and over again.

_“I would totally smash her, like, there's no doubt in the world I would do it!"_

And it’s not like she never fantasied about Lena before, because she had and she’s ashamed of saying that, but it’s true. But since she found out the woman would probably allow her fantasies to happen her imagination had gotten much wilder and frequent. Added to what she was just seeing, Kara had no chance to fight back her desire anymore.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if she should have told Lena how she felt months ago, but then her hand subconsciously started to rub over her bulge and all thoughts that don’t involve Lena spread over her couch touching herself are throw away from her mind.

She makes the choice to get closer so she can hear what she knows now are Lena’s moan and she can almost feel the moment her presence is detected by the woman’s security devices. She knows Lena has to have heard it go off by now, she knows she has an app installed on her phone that would set an alarm if anyone invaded her house like that, alien or not. But there’s no indication that Lena might have heard it for several seconds and Kara realizes, even in her lust-filled haze, that she’s standing just an inch from touching the balcony’s flat floor.

Kara can see better from that close. Lena has her own fingers thrusting into herself, her mouth is wild open as she moans and gasps.

“Rao,” Kara whispers to herself, her hand groping at her dick as the other one moved to the balcony’s doorhandle. She could just push it over and she would be inside in less than a second. She knows that and Lena probably knows that as well and is that knowledge that sets her into action.

She closed her eyes, effectively blocking the vision of Lena fucking herself on her couch, just for enough time so she could gather her thoughts. Again, Kara wonders if what she’s doing is the right thing, but then Lena moans _loud_ and she can’t take it anymore.

The heroine pushed the door open with a low click and then she also has to push the curtains to the side. She doesn’t bother closing it behind her, the slightly cold breeze of the night following her as she approached the couch and the woman spread over it.

Lena had her eyes closed and Kara gently placed one of her knees in the couch by the woman’s feet, her hands grasping her hips as she watched with eager blue eyes the sculptural body underneath her. Lena gasped out loud, her fingers stilling in her soaked pussy and eyes snapping open in surprise.

Kara kept her eyes trained in the green ones as her hands rubbed over the side of her ass and her thighs, her thumbs brushing against the woman’s soft skin. Lena didn’t move, paralyzed, mouth agape, staring back at the superhero on top of her. Her emerald eyes are clouded with shock at first, and then raw desire.

The blonde felt her heart skip a beat in her chest at the view. “Keep going,” she groans, realizing how deep her voice had become.

Lena hesitated for only a couple of seconds before she does as she’s told, her two fingers sliding in and out slowly. Kara watched mesmerized, eyes roaming down her body until she sees the knuckles disappearing into her wet folds. Slipping one hand under Lena’s ass, she keeps caressing her ass cheek as her other hand moves to undo the buckle of her suit. She’s glad she got pants now, but she missed her skirt at that moment.

Not able to take the pressure her tight suit was keeping her in, Kara pulled her hard cock from its confines and sighed contentedly. She jerks herself off slowly unable to look anywhere else but at the soaked pussy in front of her even when she hears Lena’s grunt. The young woman started to move her fingers faster as her own eyes search through a toned body covered in blue super suit until she spotted her cock and a high-pitched cry escaped from the back of her throat.

“Yes, that’s it,” Kara whispers between a large intake of breath as she also increases her movements to match Lena’s pace.

The hero’s hand that was under her ass started to slide down until she reached the waistband of her sweatpants. Her blue eyes went up again and she locked their gazes with not much trouble. Without breaking the eye-contact, she curled two fingers under her waistband and tugged it down gently in a silent request. Lena bit her bottom lip down, almost hard enough to draw blood, but she nodded once and soon her pants were being dragged down her long pale legs.

Kara used both hands to remove the CEO’s pants and she did it so slowly and gently that, for a second, Lena thought they would be in that place forever. Once she threw the grey pants somewhere over the back of the couch, both of her hands started to caress their way back up, sliding up shins, calves, the back of her knees, her thighs, until she had curled her long fingers around her waist again.

After brushing her thumbs on her hipbones for a second, she kept moving them up until she was tucking Lena’s National City University t-shit all the way up to her breasts. Her fingertips brushed over under the sensitive skin of her breasts and she noticed the woman wasn’t wearing a bra and that she was also very soft all over. For her to be able to remove the shirt, Lena would have to stop pumping her own fingers inside herself so she could raise her arms and the CEO was almost sad to have to do that, but Kara stopped her moves once her shirt was crumpled a few inches over her boobs.

As she brushed one nipple with her thumb, Kara’s other hand moved back to her cock. She lowered herself so she was resting against her own feet so her hips would be at the same level as the ones before her and, still eye-locked with the beauty under her, slides her cock between the wet folds spread in front of her the best she could with Lena’s hand still on the way.

Even if she knew it was going to happen, Lena still jumped away in surprise almost like she had just received an electric shock. Her hand slid free from her pussy to grab the couch underneath her like she was on the cliff’s edge and about to be pushed over it.

“It’s okay,” Kara told her gently. The hand on her boob moved to her side to soothe her and Lena’s body relaxed almost instantly. “I won’t hurt you,” promised the heroine with serious, undoubtedly eyes.

Lena’s breath slowed down to a calmer pattern, but it was Supergirl’s soft smile that finally broke her nerves. “I trust you,” her voice is so soft that she almost doubts the other woman can hear it. “I trust you,” repeated her more certainly.

The heroine smiled down at her, still pumping her dick, before slowly pushing it into the woman’s folds. Lena gasps, hands gripping hard on the couch underneath her, knuckles going white and eyes squeezing shut hard. Kara thrust her hips a few times, soaking her cock in her wetness evenly. She knows she’s bigger than Lena’s fingers and the last thing she wants is to hurt her, even if Lena was already pretty worked up by that point. The head of her cock brushed over the brunette’s clit, causing Lena’s breath to hitch every single time it happens, then she gripped the base of her cock and moved it towards her friend’s entrance, sliding it in slowly.

Lena had to bit down her lip to contain her moans at the first feelings of being entered by Supergirl’s cock. She could feel herself clench and she gasped when the pressure against her entrance slowly started to be pushed inside, spreading her more than her fingers had before. It’s a tight fit and it’s almost too painful but the woman on top of her gently rubbed her side with one strong hand.

“Remember to relax,” Kara said softly, pulling her cock out before pushing it back into the resisting cunt.

Lena released her couch from one of her iron grips to reach out one hand, gripping the heroine’s upper thigh as she tried to slow down the already slow progression of her movements. Kara watched as green eyes snapped open again. She wasn’t sure if it was pain she saw behind the green orbs, but it made her want to make Lena feel good again.

She moved her hand from her side to rest in her lower back, palm spread flat against her hot skin, and mumbled, “arch back more.”

The CEO gasped to the clear instruction, but she had clearly understood the other woman’s point. Her knees spread wider apart and she tried to push her hips up by pressing her shoulders down against the cushions. She felt the pressure in her pussy ease, but not enough. “You’re too big,” she said, but the nails digging against Supergirl’s thigh told her she wasn’t asking her to pull out or stop.

The hidden praise made Kara smirk sinfully. “You can take it,” said her as she pushed farther in.

“Oh, fuck!” Lena’s forehead scrunched up in pain, brows furrowed deeply, and her grunt was deep and low, but she breathed in and out a couple of times, not ready to ask the other woman to stop even if she’s convinced it’s not going to fit all the way in.

Kara moved both of her hands to caress Lena’s sides, brushing her thumb over her nipples every time she reached the top until she felt the woman under her relax bit by bit. She glanced down between their bodies for a second. A few more inches to go, she realized.

“Can you take more?” she asked, even if she had just affirmed Lena could take it not even two minutes before.

Lena’s legs tremble as a shiver runs down her spine. “I’m so full,” she replies almost out of breath. Her fingers are clenching and unclenching her couch, the other hand gripping just as tightly at the hero’s thigh. “Are you not all-“ She moved her hips just an inch, trying to adjust better to the intrusion. “How much is left?” she changed her question.

Glancing down again, Kara leaned her head to the side and one of her hands moved to Lena’s lower back again. “I have about... two inches, more or less, I guess.”

“Fuck,” the CEO gasped. Her cunt subconsciously clenched around the hard cock.

Seeing the woman’s brows furrowed in discomfort, Kara slid her hand around Lena’s waist to her front until she was able to run her fingers over her clit. Lena couldn’t help but clench again, moaning loud this time.

“Should I stop?” asked the hero.

All Lena could do was shake her head from one side to another once since her breath was stuck in the back of her throat again, so Kara didn’t. After a couple of minutes of this, the blonde slowly pulled out before thrusting back in even slower, sure to stop when she felt Lena backing up away from her.

Eventually, with the slow pace and gentle flicks over her clit, Lena was able to relax completely and actually enjoy the sliding of the hero’s cock in her. She began to push back against the woman as her pussy tried to stretch more and more to take her deeper. The sound of their mixed fluids started to resonate around her living room, but neither woman could give a shit at that moment.

If she knew it would feel so good, she would get fucked by Supergirl a long time ago.

Kara moved her hand to the outside of her right knee, moving her legs ever wider apart to push more of her dick into her, and the burning sensation returned. The blonde was also moaning now, a little bit lower and more contained, but the whimpers and gasps sent shivers straight to her clit and Lena threw her head back.

“You’re so big,” repeated her between groans. “So big.”

The blonde moaned more loudly at that. She moved both hands to grip Lena’s hip bones, pulling her into her thrusting hips and watched almost in awe as Lena’s own hand move to her clit. “Rao, Lena, you feel so good.”

“Don’t stop,” Lena said. “Please, don’t ever stop.”

The woman pulled Lena back a little harder onto her cock, filling her up with another inch, and the CEO gasped again. Kara felt her leg tremble underneath her and the pleasure started clouding her mind, making her moves a little more sloppy and erratic. With a loud grunt, she leaned over, attaching her lips into Lena’s pale neck and started sucking hard on the soft skin, certain there would be a mark in the morning. One of her arms slid under the woman’s back until she was clutching the cushion beside her head hard, not even carrying if the tear the whole thing apart. Her other hand, the left one, kept pulling Lena’s hips against her, now much closer with the new position.

Lena closed her eyes again when she felt the heroine bottoming out, their hips finally slapping against each other. She sneaked her arm from between their bodies to grasp at the woman’s shoulder, allowing the pounding against her clit to be enough to build up her pleasure. She was able to move her left leg first, embracing the hero’s hip in a death grip. Her almost bare chest was brushing against the material of the super suit and the hard brush against her nipples was sending, even more, shivers down her body.

Kara was suddenly very glad that Lena lives in the highest spot in National City and that there was no one around to hear them because she doesn’t think the sounds they were making could be considered anything but pornographic. She’s gasping, moaning, grunting and even wailing against the woman’s neck, close to her ear, loud and deep. In return, Lena is moaning sinfully against her ear, louder and louder by the second.

It makes her increases her pace, moving her hips faster with solid thrusts and it causes Lena to arch her back, one of her heels digging into Supergirl’s ass and the other one pushing into her couch. Kara knows, out of instinct, that she’s close.

“Come for me,” she moans directly on the woman’s ear before she pressed a soft kiss to her jaw. The gesture is completely different from what they’re doing at the moment and it made Lena feel loved above all and that sets off her orgasm.

Lena’s walls began to tremble, alongside with her legs, and it seems like her body is desperately trying to push the cock out, but Kara isn’t having it. She keeps pushing in and out until the walls around her cock squeeze impossibly harder and she just bottoms out again, stilling her hips as the walls clench every few seconds around her. Lena eventually seems to come from her high, gasping loudly for air and releasing her grip in the woman’s shoulder, but not letting her go.

Kara allowed her a minute to come down, but eventually, she can’t take it anymore so she started moving her hips again. She arched her back up just enough so she could look down between them and watch her cock disappearing into Lena’s swollen folds, coated in her cum. The movement causes Lena to gasp and she looked back up, afraid she might have hurt her somehow.

But then Lena was finally able to move her other leg and lock it around the heroine’s waist and the hand that wasn’t on her shoulder let go of the couch to hold her face gently. Green eyes stared back at her with a passion Kara doubt she had ever seen before and then Lena smiles at her, large and lovingly, and she had to bit her bottom lip to stop herself from coming then and now.

Lena adjusted the position her head was in so she would be able to brush their noses together, now much closer than before, and Kara can almost taste her lips already. Her dick is pumping in and out at a gentle pace like she’s waiting for Lena to give her the go-ahead.

“I want you to cum inside me, Kara.”

The blonde’s breath hitched loudly as she gasped in shock. Her hips go completely still as she looked down to the woman under her with wide eyes and slack jaws, not sure what she should say or do.

Seeing the panic in her friend’s eyes, Lena pressed a very brief gentle peck on her lips before locking their eyes again. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “I know it’s you.”

Kara’s eyes roam her face after some sort of anger or disgust or anything that isn’t the pure adoration she can see there. There’s nothing. Nothing but love and desire and care. Lena’s hand moved from her face to run through her hair until she had her palm behind her neck. Her fingers started playing with the blonde curls there and she smiled softly at Kara.

“I want you to cum inside me, Kara,” she repeated.

The blonde groaned and her eyes fell shut so she would be able to collect her thoughts for a second. “Can I do that?” asked her after a couple of seconds.

Still playing with her hair, Lena nodded. “Would you like to do that?”

When Kara opened her eyes again, her pupils are completely blown and she had a determined look over her face that brings Lena’s fire back immediately. Her only answer was to speed up her hips, her cock sliding in and out again. Kara lowered her head until their lips were brushing, breaths mixed, noses bumping, but she didn’t kiss her. She wasn’t sure she could, not when her lungs felt like there was not enough air in the world.

Kara’s hand beside her head clutched hard on the cushion again and there’s a distinctive noise of something being torn apart, but neither of them paid attention to that. The Kryptonian also realized she should move the hand she had on Lena’s hip bone if she didn’t want to hurt her in her high indulged pleasure, so she let go of the woman to grab the couch, hand making a dent into it the second she touched it.

Eyes locked into each other, neither daring to look away and miss a second of what was going on, Kara breathed out, “can you cum again?”

Lena wanted to say that of course, she could. How could she not when Kara was fucking her like that? But she had no voice and she didn’t think she could stop moaning long enough to answer anyway, so she simply nodded and Kara started pumping her hips faster.

Only a few more of her hard thrusts and Kara felt warm walls tighten around her again. “Yes, holy Rao,” she moaned. “Come for me, Lena.” She has half the presence of mind to notice how husky her voice sounds, but she literally couldn’t care less about it at the moment.

The brunette cried out under her, fingers digging into her neck and shoulder, hips pushing forward like she was trying to make her go deeper. Since Kara would literally do anything for her, she does just that, pushing in as deep as she could go, and the walls massaging her cock finally sent her over the edge. She can’t help her almost painfully loud moan and her eyes closing when her cum fills the trembling woman underneath her, shooting stream after stream of white-hot cum into her.

Kara continued a gentle grind, almost lazy, definitely tired, as she tried to prolong both of their orgasms to the max. When she finally opened her eyes again, Lena is staring at her with the same love from before and it draws out a smile of her own. She allowed herself to bent her head down and captured red full lips into hers in a deep slow kiss.

They were definitely still out of breath, so the kiss was shorter than they would have liked, but Kara started to pop kisses all over Lena’s cheek and jawline until she reached the hollow of her neck and nibbled at the soft skin gently. Lena groaned, pulling Kara down on top of her completely, arms curling around her neck as she moved her head to the side to give her better access.

“Since when do you know?” Kara asked in a whisper against her skin.

Lena sighed contently before answering, “a couple of months,” admits her. “You fell asleep on my shoulder while we watched a movie and I removed your glasses so it wouldn’t hurt you. To be fair, I thought it was stupid of me not to have realized it before.”

Kara shook her head kindly. “The glasses throw a lot of people off,” she offers. It caused the CEO to chuckle, one hand caressing the heroine’s hair as she looked up at her white ceiling in awe. “So... when you said you would smash Supergirl...” she allowed the question to hang on the air between them.

Lena hummed and nodded. “I thought you would get the hint.” The blonde groaned against her neck and her arms finally moved to curl around the woman beneath her, holding her close and tight. “I started thinking you might not feel the same as me.”

“Of course I do!” Kara replied immediately. “Rao, I wanted to do that for so long.” She breathed deeply against Lena’s neck, enjoying the natural perfume of the other woman, their mixed smells and the distinctive scent of sex.

The CEO smiled lazily. “So I guess taking a risk tonight was worth it, huh?”

That caused Kara to still on top of her and suddenly it felt like a rock was placed in her place. The blonde wiggled until she was able to raise her head and look down at her friend with arched eyebrows and a confused look that made her look too cute. “What?”

“Come on, Kara, I wouldn’t have masturbated into my living room knowing you could fly by at any minute if I wasn’t hoping you would do something about it.”

Kara only blinks at her in shock a couple of times, before a breathy laugh escaped her lips. She shook her head and leaned to place another kiss on Lena’s lips. “You’re unbelievable, did you know that?” she whispered against her lips. “Absolutely perfect, insane, but perfect.”

The brunette grinned and kind of looked cocky for a second. “Yes, darling, but I was talking about you flying by my house every night to watch me.”

For someone who still had her cock buried inside her, Kara’s face went red very suddenly. “I wasn’t-I never-You were and I-Just needed to-“

Lena’s laugh interrupted her rambling and she pulled the woman down again. Kara groaned as she hid her face on the crook of Lena’s neck. “That’s okay, darling.”

Feeling more confident after hearing the endorsement nickname, Kara nibbled at her skin again. “I was just making sure you were safe before going home. I wasn’t spying.”

Shaking her head, Lena ran her fingers through the hero’s blonde hair again. “You’re so cute. My shining suit alien-knight,” she praised joyfully.

Kara huffed and pulled away so she could sit back. The leg that was still touching the ground was starting to feel a little funny and she needed to move, even if the position was comfortable. Lena allowed her to go up but rested both of her hands against her covered abs. They both sighed when Kara pulled out her half softened cock out of the warmth between Lena’s legs and the blonde watched as her hole gaped into nothing for a second. Then, a drop of white cum slip down between her folds and into the couch beneath her and Kara moaned at the view.

“Do you know what I need?” Lena asked suddenly as she also sat back up to capture Kara’s lips again. “I need you out of this suit and into my bed right this second.” She nibbled her way up to the blonde’s jaw and up to her ear until she had an earlobe between her teeth. “I’m going to ride you so hard I might have to replace my bed tomorrow,” she husked out in a deep low voice.

With a groan, Kara had picked her up into a bridal-style carry and started walking down her hallway to where she knew Lena’s bedroom was located. She kicked her boots on the way and Lena was able to fight with her cape until it felt over her shoulders. When she kicked the bedroom’s door open and kicked it shut behind her, Kara looked down at the grinning woman in her arms and arched one eyebrow.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Lena shook her head. “I was just thinking I need to send a life-sized breakfast basket to Nia tomorrow morning.”

Kara chuckled. “Tomorrow,” she repeated as she placed the woman down in the middle of the bed and stood beside the bed to remove her suit. “Tonight, you’re mine.”

Biting her bottom lip, Lena nodded. “As long as you want me.”

Kara’s sinful smile made an appearance as she started to climb on the bed. “Forever then.”


End file.
